Not Crazy
by ObsessedwithDannyPhantom
Summary: Danny comes home injure done night to find his parents waiting for him. What will his parents think of this? One-Shot


AN: SO yeah. It's been 3 years since I last posted anything. But yeah my DP obsession has started again so I'm hopefully going to be posting a ton more! Also I'm going to try to go backa dn fix some of my old stuff. It is pretty terrible. So here is just a little one-shot I wrote. I'll hopefully be posting muti-chapter fics soon.

* * *

11:53. The neon numbers on the clock in the Fenton living room read. Maddie Fenton sat on the couch and watched the minutes tick by as she waited for her son to return home. It is almost 2 hours past his curfew. Maddie sighed as she sat in the dark, waiting.

Several minutes later, Maddie heard the door handle jiggle and her son stumbled in and collapsed on the ground. Maddie ran up to him and knelt next to him. He had cuts and bruises covering him.

"Jack!" Maddie shouted for her husband as she pushed Danny's hair out of his face, reviling dark circles under his eyes. Jack came down the stairs and joined Maddie.

"What happened to him?" Jack asked worried.

Maddie sighed: "I don't know." She looked at her husband. "We need to take him to the hospital."

The couple heard a groan and looked down at their son. Slowly blinking his eyes open, Danny looked around confused.

"Danny what happened to you?" Maddie asked concerned as Danny got to his feet. Any anger she had towards her son due to his lateness was gone.

"N-nothing." Danny lied as he clutched his right arm. "I'm going to bed." He mumbled, breathing heavy as he limped towards the stairs.

"Danny stop." Maddie said trying to grab his good arm but Danny still flinched in pain. "I need to take you to the hospital."

A look of fear spread across Danny's face. "W-what? No!" He exclaimed. "I can't go to the hospital."

"Nonsense." Maddie said trying to calm his worries.

"Really, mom. There is no need to go to the hospital. I'll be fine." Danny rambled nervously, trying not to express the pain he was in.

"Danny you're hurt!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Gee thanks for stating the obvious." Danny thought sarcastically as he tried to figure a way out of his current predicament.

"Danny. I need to take you to the hospital. You're a mess and your arm could be broken."

"Please." Danny begged. "I can't go to the hospital."

"Danny, why won't you tell us what is going on? You're hurt and you're denying it. You are always out late and you never tell us where you go. Honestly, you haven't talked to us in the past 3 year. What is wrong Danny?"

"I-I.." Danny lowered his head. "I can't tell you."

"Danny…" Maddie started. "I think we need to get you some help." She said sadly.

"What?" Danny exclaimed, snapping his head up. "Y-you think I'm crazy?

"We don't know what to think anymore, son." Jack sadly stated.

Danny looked at his dad in disbelief. "You too? But Dad, Mom, I…."

"You what?" Maddie asked. "Why can't you tell us what you are hiding? We are your parents. We will understand. "

"No. You won't. You won't get it. It's too complicated. It's too dangerous for you to know. The few people that know have been hurt too many times. It kills me that they are in that position. If I could undo one thing in my life it would be that." Danny rambled. "I just…can't."

"Danny," His mom sighed sadly. "Why don't you go up to bed and we'll talk tomorrow?"

Danny opened his mouth to speak but quickly stopped as a blue mist escaped from his mouth.

"What was that?" His dad asked.

Danny spun around, his eyes darting around the room. "Guys get down."

"Danny, please. Would you just tell us what is going on. We are trying to understand. What is going on with you?" His mom begged scared for her son's sanity.

"Get down!" he shouted, pushing his parents out of the way of an oncoming ectoblast.

Danny jumped up, facing the ghost who attacked them while his parents tried to make sense of what had happened.

"Hello Daniel." The black haired ghost said maniacally.

"What do you want Plasmious?" Danny growled angrily.

"The Wisconsin ghost?" Maddie exclaimed. "What is he doing here? Danny how do you know him?"

But Danny didn't answer. "I said what do you want?" Danny spat.

"You have embarrassed me for the last time. I'm done with your games and mockery." He blasted Danny out of the way and approached Danny's parents, holding an ectoblast up to them. "You have to make a choice. Your parents or your secret."

Danny's parents looked at him with confusion. "And don't think I won't do it boy." Plasmious snapped.

Danny looked at his parents and back to Plasmious. "You know my answer." He said as 2 blue rings formed around his waist. His parent's eyes widened as they watched their son transform into the ghost boy.

Plasmious laughed and let the ectoblast fad away. "I knew you would."

Danny yelled out in anger as he charged at Plasmious sending him flying into the wall. Danny's parents watched as their son continued to battle the older halfa, unsure of what to do. Plasmious fired an ectoblast at Danny sending him flying into the wall.

"You want me, Vlad?" He shouted angrily. "Then come get me." He growled before turning and flying full speed out of the house, followed by Vlad.

Jack and Maddie jumped up and ran out of the house after their son. They jumped in their RV and drove after the two ghosts. They final stopped at the part across town. The worried parents jumped out of the RV just in time to see Danny release a ghostly wail. Vlad fell to the ground, defeated.

"This won't be the last of this, boy." He spat before disappearing.

Danny sighed and landed on the ground, changing back to his human form. As Jack and Maddie ran up to him, his eyes filled with tears.

"Mom, Dad." He croaked.

"Oh Danny." Maddie said hugging him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for always being late and lying to you. I'm sorry I never told you. I…I was just afraid. I didn't know what you would think." Danny rambled.

Maddie pulled away from him. "Sweetie we love you no matter what. I'm sorry we weren't better parents. We should have seen this. We should have paid more attention."

"It's not your guys fault. I made sure you didn't know." Danny laughed. "But my excuses weren't very good." Danny's eyes began to slowly shut as a wave of tiredness swept over him.

"Come on, Danny." Maddie said putting Danny's good arm over her shoulder. "Let's go home."

"That sounds good." Danny said tiredly as his parents helped him slowly limp back to the car.

* * *

AN: SO yeah that's all. I don't think I will continue this at all. It will just be left as a one-shot.


End file.
